We fight for humanity and ourself book 1
by shyshyg7gurl
Summary: 108 soilders, have been given the chance at a game. But this isnt your ordinary game. This is a fight to the death . With their only trustable comrads being their ashikabis and there branch of the military. This is The Sekerei Plan. who will win? And who will die? Eren/hange levi/petra arimin/mikasa And many more (rating may change)
1. My Ashikabi? chapter1

**Hi it me shyshyg7gurl and this is my first SNK fanfic so be nice! (meanies are not welcomed!) excuse my stupid grammar mistakes and miss spells . I try and take auto correct off but every time i do! it automaticly takes stuff out and after editing so many times! its impossible to understand then I get mad and leave it like that because UGH!**

**Excuse that outburst :3**

** enjoy i will update if this is a good story **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I dont own Shingeki no Kyojin or sekerei! **

**if i did certain people would be alive!**

_(Also there will be no sekerei characters in this fanfic just there powers and incantations and stuff like that)_

**THERE MAY BE SPOILERS TO BOTH ANIME'S**

* * *

Levi walked throgh the survey corps yard,wandering around just thinking.

"Tch,why am i so worried about those brats. Just because the Government decided to make 108 girls sekereis, Does not mean i have to be worked up about this!"He said,taking his anger out on a tree.

"Oh is captain worried about miss petra-san!" Auruo said. Levi turned around death gliming in his eyes.

"say that again and I swear on wall Maria I will wring your fucking neck!" Levi said could still tell he was dead serious. He simply walked away from the situation and went inside the head quaters.

**With Mikasa...**

Mikasa zipped through the air,being her unusual happy self. She zipped around for a while before landing in a tree. She lifted up her long coated arm and stared at her Number practically tattooed on her body.

**09**

She gave a small grin,as she remebered her naming. _Mikasa Akerman number 09 a water sekerei_. The words rang in her mind over and over again.

"Now all thats left is to find my Ashikabi" She said taking off into air once more heading back to the survey corps. After some time she made it back."I wonder who could it b-" **SMACK **just as she was about to land she went right into Arimin.

"Ah...crap" He said holding his arm. Just looking up to find Mikasa sitting on him. Red hues coverd her cheecks as she climbed off.

"S-sorry Arimin! I guess I need to work on my landing skills." all of a sudden she felt hot. _What is this feeling, its hot. Im burning up i have to get out of here, she thought._Just then her imprinted number began to glow. the light blue light was so bright you could see it through her coat. Another light began to shine, this time right below the back of her neck. _My number,and my simble why are they glowing?_

"Mikasa? Are you ok" Arimin asked. She just sat there on her hands and knees panting.

"It's hot...it's really really hot!" Mikasa nearly screamed. _I have to get out of here._ She tried to fly away but as soon as she stood her legs went weak,and she fell.

"MIKASA!" Arimin yelled hovering above her._ I guess it's impossible to hide it now. Arimin... He's my ashikabi._

* * *

**With petra...**

Petra sat at a large tree infront of the survey corps. Smiling up at the sky ,she just thought. _I wonder if anyone knows were back. If they Do what are they Doing?_

"Oi Petra, your back" A familiar voice said bluntly. She looked ahead of her, only to find corporal standing there.

" oh..yes sir. In fact all 108 of us were relesed back into the city today." She said cheerly as always.

''so if im not mistaken you guys have numbers...which one are you?" Her eyes widend a bit,_ He wants to know what number I am! _ Lifting up her sleve she revealing the numbers **01**

"oh... well welcome back." levi said. His voice containing its usual blunt tune. turning on his heel he walked back inside. _Time to play a joke on corporal she thought. _with quick speed she lauched herself into the air landing infront of him before he could reach the door. He flinched lightly, but then crossed his arms.

"Nice try petra" levi said, moving her to the side lightly. She immediately felt hot. _No not this not now!_ she thought. At that second she clamped her hand over her number before it could start glowing.

"Did I hurt you or somthing?" He said raiseing a brow.

"N-no! just um sekerei problems...yah sekerei problems thats it." She said panicking. He shrugged then continued to walk inside his hand holding the door still for her.

"I'll come in later" she said quickly. His hand let go and the door shut. sinking down to the ground she panted lightly._ Its just a light reaction... He's the captain he can't be your ashikabi . Maybe your reacting to somone elses ashikabi! if he was yours he would feel somthing like this to right ._ when she got enough strength to stand again she made way for the door. Opening it lightly so no one would hear. She shut the door behind her but she dropped to her knees again. _Why am i so hot again! _

"Id feel better if you didn't deny me being you ashikabi petra"levi said.

* * *

**WOAH! I think this is the best opening I have ever done to a story! SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT ITS HOW MY OPENING CHAPTERS ARE! Please tell me in the reveiw section if i should continue this :) . if you need an explanation about what sekerei is um look it up i guess . they have it on netflix :P and youtube to i think or ill do an explination. but yah tell me how you like it and again excuse my grammar mistakes and other shit that pisses me the fuck off! **

**... excuse my crude language to**

**byeeee! :3**


	2. Military Police is complete chapter2

**HELLO! omg TY for all da love! (two reveiws big deal) yes big deal omg people took the time to read my story and its only been like what a week... sorry i just didn't know what i should update on. thnx to the people who reveiwed and the ones who didn't lol luvs u all. remeber when it comes to stuff like opening chapters im horrible! iI'm only good at getting deep in it O_O dont take that wrongly! . Excuse my dumb grammar mistakes because ( I already explained that shit in chapter 1) my fanfiction editing is a huge BAKA! i luv you guys weather you reveiwed or not they make me feel so EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK **

**(da fuq)**

**well enjoy chapter three will be up soon oki!**

**'' well of course only if they want it"**

**"shut up don't be rude of course some people love it :3!"**

**"yah sure they do..."**

**" Don't be a meanie and respect each other in the reveiw section!"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own Shinjeki no kyojin or sekerei**

**(If I did people in both anime's would still be alive)**

* * *

"Id feel better if you didn't deny me being your ashikabi petra" levi said. Her eyes widend, furiously shaking her head.

"No... No, I-it's not like that. I just..." She tried to find a way to explain herself. All she could think about was how it couldn't be possible. "I just... just let me think this through okay!". _He's my superior, I already am used to taking orders. These will just be differnt orders. AGH! what the hell am i thinking he's my corporal,my captain..._

"And your ashikabi." He responded bluntly

She slowly got up, she was still burning up but she was able to walk. Walking up to levi she put her hand up to his cheek.

'' Are you okay,you know with all of this?" She said concerned. He plastered a smirk on his face, the quickly pulled her into a kiss. At first she was surprised, She just stood there eyes open wide and her lips parted. It ended to fast, She wanted it to last longer. Everything felt felt almost relaxed , as if nothing else in the world matterd . Her sekerei symbole glowed as bladed wings escaped from her back.

"wha... why?" she questioned.

"Because,it had to get done some day right ?" levi said. She simply nodded in response. A cheery smile plasterd on her face.

"you know, I hope im not the only one who emerged today." Petra said cheefully.

"yah me too."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"you know out of all girls to be my sekerei i didn't expect it would be you" Arimin stated. Mikasa stopped in her tracks eyes narrowed,with slight hurt swishing inside her.

"whats that supposed to mean? Do you not want me to be your sekerei?" mikasa had that rare tone in her voice. She sounded, almost disapointed.

"N-no! It isn't that. We were friends since we were like nine so im used to that. I thought we would remain friends you know. But that dosent mean I don't mind dating you." arimin replied. Mikasa nodded in reply and began to walk again.

"Mikasa! Have you emerged!" A voice yelled from above a loud thud two boots land on the ground and there stood an amazed hange."So have you, I thought I was the only one!" Hange said her voice louder than needed.

" yes hange ive emerged, Who's your ashikabi?" mikasa raised an eyebrow at her question and waited for a reply.

"It's a secret. Unless of course you really wanna know!" she said drawing a heart with wind. Mikasa's eyes widend a bit as she witnessed the wind shape a heart. "you can see my sekerei power is wind, whats yours?"

"water. I still dont know your ashikabi Hange." Mikasa folded her arms over her chest staying close to arimin, practically marking her ashikabi.

"Eren." Hangee replied and took off into the air like she was before.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

petra clicked the heels of her boots together as she swung her legs under the table, taking advantage of her height.

"What percent of birds have gotten their wings hange?" petra said metaforacly

" A little over sixtythree percent. Honestly if sekerei's keep up this pace phase two will begin by tomarow, honestly I don't want to end anyone's life. The thought of killing somone off just to be with somone is just cruel." Hange stated only to receive a sigh from Mikasa.

" Even if they only are so called dead for a year...were still killing somone knowing that bastard game master he might make some ubsurde rule." she replied hanging her head low.

" So thats what type of game this is. You just kill each other off until the game is over? Tch your human's not game peices." levi said, his hand slowly clutched petra's arm. As if he was protecting her.

" Well they widend the rule. It seems to be between the three of us soilders. The military police survey corps and the recon corps. The first one two of the groups down to three sekerei's wins." petra said under her breath.

" So what happens once you guys cease functioning?" eren questioned.

" No one really knows. Since were only allowed to fight when phase two happens. oh were at sixtyeight percent now, once we get to ninety phase two starts." hange said messing with her fingers. everyone looked as if they came from a failed expedition. Until the door busted the door fell a bloody sasha panting. connie rushed to her side and kneeled.

"sasha are you okay?" Connie asked, his eyes full of worry.

" I survived didn't I." sasha said slowly sitting on her legs." I'll be fine really." Mikasa stood her eyes wide with questions filling in her head.

"what happend to sasha. Sekerei fights aren't allowed to be happening! Only a little over half of us are emerged!" her hands griped the table in rage.

" but the military police. Their group finished all of there emergences. So they can fight with other emerged sekereis. Me and connie were passing by just an hour after I emerged. Out of no were a wip nearly took his head off. She was a sekerei and well I can't just run away from a fight. The problem is even if im number 23, Aten could have beat me with ease. If it wasn't for my incantation i would be dead." Sasha confessed.

* * *

**Im so sorry this was a short one! but i had to skip ahead a little to give it some interest! Now im here to fill in some blanks for you.**

**Incantation- The words spoken before playing a fatal move against there opponent. The higher the number the stronger your incantation. In order for you to say your incantation you must have mucosal contact with you ashikabi (like a kiss). It's basicly like the ashikabi impowers his/her's sekerei.**

**if you have any other questions or requests for some pairings (im not changeing what is already done though) please reveiw of PM me. **

**ty for reading and please give any critisim. I wrote this at 3:00 Am on a school night and I wanted to update but i didn't have time to edit sooo this probably wont make any sense. soooo sorry, but thank you!**

**Reveiw plz. and tell me da truth! *(that includes if i should just end this)***


	3. Just clearing up some things

**Hello ma peeps! I was told that i sorta have some explaining to do...This chapter will just be some explanations. If you have already seen sekerei this doesn't apply to you. or you can just be badass and is like**

**Fuck Dis Shit!**

**then you can go on to chapter four! (when stuff doesnt make any sense and you all like wait why are they saying stuff every time a power is used... Then you can just come on back to three oki! bye!**

* * *

**As you know an incantation is the words they chant before using their special power. Well all sekereis have a differnt incantation since all 108 of them have a differnt power. Even if its fighting there might be one who is master of the spin kicks (lol spin kicks) or master of da PUNCH! lol ok you get it...**

**what are sekereis?- Sekereis are humans with abnormal powers. they participate in a game to the death,this game is called the sekerei plan. Their partners are called ashikabi's. These are the sekerei's "power source" in my story oki dats how we do it up in here! Because i dont want this story to be all "OH MASTER DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME!" NO...no that is not gonna happen (whispering "i might write a smut for each couple hehe") **

**ashikabi- Like I said they are their power source. they receive this energy by mucosal contact (kissing you baka lol jk) the more contact you have with your ashikabi the stronger your sekerei gets. ( So like if a sekerei did the nasty with her ashikabi last night that contact would provide her with enough energy to maybe win a batle.**

**sekerei plan?- this is the game to the death. Once a sekerei looses it can no longer stay with its ashikabi (they basicly shut down / Die for a year in my story because i hate killing off charicters) once they loose they make there branch a step closer to loosing. (i have no idea what those rose people are called...) the survey corps the military police and the (recon corps right? those rose badge people right?) recon corps all compete in this game. the first group to kill off enough sekereis till those branches are to three wins.**

**why are they numberd?- A sekerei's number indicates there leavl of strength and the order they began to function as a sekerei. The higher the number the stronger you are. But if you remeber in ashikabi section, you know that if number thirty did the nasty last night vs number four kissing last night a thrity has about the strength of number 15 now giving them a better chance at the fight.**

**ANY OTHER QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE AND JUST BE SURE TO PM ME OR REVEIW IT!**

* * *

_SUPER sorry about the grammar i put this together quickly so i wont forget the plan i have for chapter four oki. i hope this cleared up some things_

_-shyshyg7gurl_


	4. Emerged ones chapter3

**HEY! I hope you read chapter three so some things will be cleared up for you. If you already saw sekerei then welcome to the loner club were about 5% of my friends know what sekerei is... :( #LONER.**

* * *

**DISCLAMER-I do not own attack on titan or sekerei**

* * *

Connie shook his head at sasha's words. "no" he spoke lightly."As long as you have me sasha you will never loose a fight". He cluched her hand and forearm and with a firm tug helped her off the ground leading her away to a room to care for noone knew who connie was anymore. Since he learned the rules of the sekerei plan he has been acting as if sasha is a blade of grass and he has to protect it from a titans foot.

" The military police already finished emergences! Hange how is this possible" Eren asked. Hange bit her lip, With a quiet sigh she began to speek.

" As you might know sekerei's find thier ashikabi's on there own right. Well some creeps in the military police think its cool to gain power by "collecting" sekereis like were game peices. They feel like its a better stratagy for winning the first sekerei plan. Honestly i think it defeats the whole purpose of the plan. And, Don't worry theres at least 2-3 un emerged sekereis in that branch they just haven't been able to react yet." Hange took a short breath after her explanation. Stiffening, Phase two will start soon. Sekerei's will begin to battle each other and all it takes if four more emergences and they will be at 90%. Then they get there sekerei outfits, After that its fight to the death. Honestly no one was looking forward to this "game". That sick king, thinking this is funny. Just because the titans are almost wiped out dosent mean its A-ok to go and cause more sadness in town. Now mothers and fathers are worrying about there sons and daughters dying from there own kind.

"Hange are you able to acsess the names of people who have emerged?" Petra piped up. Hange could tell what she was thinking. If we had to make some sort of dew in this game we have to see what were up against and what we have to battle with. Hange nodded, Closing her eyes and mumbling under her breath.

" Acsess, Search." Hange was a special sekerei. she was granted with an extra power due to her having a gift and a possible power she would be able to master with ease. She could get acsess to anything. old documents, Things the government hid from the town.(she's basicly a computer only with papers due to time period) And then she could make wind do anything she wanted it to. It was amazing."Acsess granted" Hange spoke." The following emerged in the survey corps are, Petra ral,Hange Zoe,Mikasa ackerman, sasha braus, Krista lenz, and ymir. Those are the only recorded sekerei's so far. Their ashikabi's in the same order are levi, eren jager, arimin alert, connie springer, reiner braun, and... unidentified?" Hange's voice gave of a suspicous tone at the word unidentified.

" So ymir's ashikabi is unknown or just not recorded yet?" levi's voice rang. He had been silent up until then.

" unknown"

* * *

**Phase Two Of The Sekerei Plan Has Begun**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**lol :3 sry for grammar wrote this with six minutes left on my comp lol.**


	5. I may not win this battle chapter4

**Hello everyone my comp isn't working and I wanted to update so I am using my phone making this. It pisses me off even more because ugh! You know typo's and thing probably wont make sense. So I have been Re-watching Sekerei and Attack On Titan. To see if there is any clues to help me make this story successful because i have decided this will be a book series! Each book will have 50 chapters (and 5 bonus chapters!) so to piss you off with that cliff hanger were gonna skip to when phase two of the SP (Sekerei plan) is on! (its working now so the rest is now being re-typed on my comp thank the walls! hehe see what I did there ) OH YAH AND I WAS RE-WATCHING AND I FOUND OUT WHAT THE ROSE PEOPLE ARE GARISON. :p im really dumb somtimes.**

* * *

Disclaimer! I don't own attack on titan or sekerei!

* * *

**Phase 02 of the Sekerei Plan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arimin rolled over onto his side with a quiet grunt. Opening his eyes to be face to face with his sekerei. _Mikasa, she looks so beutiful when shes sleeping. Almost peaceful like she was when she was younger._ A smile apeared on the sleeping girls face. _Thats right, I forgot you can hear my thoughts especally when there about you._ Sleepy eyes opened, and a hand reached up to wipe the sleep out of them.

"Morning, arimin." She said with a yawn.

"Morning I hope your not to tired because today is the day." He responded climbing out of bed to get some cloths. Her mood lowerd slightly. Today was the day they had to go fighting. Normally they would get into fightson their own with another sekerei. But she was right the king did make somthing so stupied as an event. The battle games. A tournament they are supposed to show off wich group was the strongest and to try and intimidate each other. Well actually some people just decided to treat it like life or death fighting and more sekereis begin cease functioning . But still she could be one of them. "Hey, Mikasa don't worry. You even said it as long as your my sekerei you refuse to loose a fight. Not only would it mean leaving eren but me to." arimin said. Mikasa just nodded and grabbed her sekerei outfit setting it down on her desk. Then she began to slip out of her cloths while arimin's back was turned. Pulling up her thigh highs over her thigh. Putting on her short white dress and finishing it off with her coated cape. It was long sleaved and long down to the ground at the back. She pulled her boots on and walked out the room.

walking into the kitchen she smelled coffee in the air. Almost like a vocal reflex she greeted petra.

" Morning petra, you ok?" Mikasa spoke calmly.

"Y-YAH WHY WOULDN'T I BE! " petra yelled with a starled tone in her voice. Mikasa covored her mouth to stiffle a laugh. Petra was nervous cooking again. It seems every time we have a sekerei event petra is always in the kitchen cooking away and shes so figity.

" Well it seems your nervous cooking again." Mikasa said leaning against the wall.

" Well the food comes out better and she makes better portions so it dosent effect me." sasha said apearing in the room." By the way have you guys seen my discs... I sorta lost em" Sasha said hanging her head slightly lower.

"Your kidding right. Sasha! this is not the time to loose your discs try checking under your bed or with your 3DMG ok?" petra said slightly annoyed. sasha nodded as she ran back to her room.

later Petra finished and everyone came to the kitchen to eat. Some people silent due some circumstances. There numbers were slowly dropping. Sure alot of them were left but after right flank was ambushed by an undercover military force some people have been worried. They just appeared out of nowere and ambushed them. Its horrible thinking we as a group trying to survive are being killed by each other.

" You should stop worrying" Some voices tried to calm down their worried sekereis. But it never worked, to many people have been worry about things like that for a while now. Mikasa even went back to being her silent gloomy self, And she might be like that for about another week before lighting up with a little more emotion.

* * *

Everyone walked to the battle feild a fight was already being astablished and it didn't seem to be going well. It was Garison Vs Military Police and Annie was fighting. Honestly no one really guessed Annie would be fine with being jean's ashikabi because they were from totally differnt branches. She just accepted it and now she routes for the both of us but she still fights for the military police. So far she has been un-defeated to . With a swing of her scythe she sent her opponent flying across the arena. The girl's symbol began to glow and it then disapeared. She had cease functioning. Jean rushed to annie's side to make sure she wasn't hurt to badly.

" Thats my fourth. Jean im a murderer, I have been the cause of four deaths already" Her head was hung low. Jean didn't respond he just led her away. The announcer just stood and went into the center of the arena. A smirk on his face, Everyone was ready for the bull shit that was going to escape from his mouth.

"Well since the survey corps is finally here, can we have number 09 Mikasa ackerman to the arena!" The announcer's voice seemed to have some sort of thrill to it."And then may I have numbers 11 and 12 Himeji and hibeki to the arena!" Eyes widend among the people. Had they just called out a two vs one fight. Even if their those lighting twins its not an equal fight. She was out numberd, and if she didn't play her cards right she was going to die. Slowly Mikasa escaped the crowd and went into the arena. Two twins sat there spraying lighting from their finger tips. Damn him, they were opposites. Electricity and water never got along so why now would you have them fight its unbalanced!

"In 3...2...1 FIGHT!" a voice yelled from above them. They lunged for each other Hibeki flung herself into the air above Mikasa as Himeji went straight. Lighting came from above her .

* * *

" Water shield!" she yelled out. water then wrapped around her like a protecting bubble before the lighting could hit her. It blocked. Hibeki landed next to her sister before shooting another round of lighting from her hand. Dodging it with ease she flipped and yelled out "water celebration!" before a giant beam of water hit Hibeki, causeing her to go flying across the arena and tumbling to the ground. Himeji watched as her sister attempted to get up only to be greeted with a CRACK!

"You BITCH!" she yelled before jumping into the air and shooting a beam of lighting,it was able to get a nice hit on mikasa causeing her to cry out. Singeing her from foot to thigh. Mikasa shot back, Before leaping into the air above her and and water splashed from below her showering Himeji in it. "Shower" Mikasa murmerd. Himeji was joined with her broken sister. Mikasa walked over to them "You think I would forget, You think you can get away with what you did? After ambushing my team killing half of the sekereis still going on expeditions trying to save humanity, I would forget. well if you think that then maybe you need to feel the tip of my blade." She spoke, water then circled around her arm forming a point at the end. With a single strick she cut them both. Two sekerei symbols began to glow and then disapeared as if they never were there. They too were dead. Exhausted she then fell down to her knees and panted.

"MIKASA!" a familar voice yelled. Hurried footsteps could be heard from behind her. She looked over to see arimin tears in his eyes, but at the same time he seemed relived." were does it hurt? Are you ok?" His hand came down to help her up.

"Honestly I'm glad. I thought I was going to loose. And the thought of having to leave you, leave eren. You two are the only things I have left in this world. I refuse to leave without saying goodbye. But as for my leg I have no idea" she said. The two walked off (of course mikasa sorta limped off) to wait for everyone else to be done with their fights.

" Next Krista lenz vs lory higa". Krista's eyes widened as her name was called. Krista wasnt the strongest sekerei. She was number 95 and what was her power you say? Her voice! thats right it was her voice unlike everyone having a power that is benifital to humanity she got voice. Honestly she has come to death so many times she didn't know what to do. She began to walk to the arena until a strong hand grasped hers.

" Just in case you need your incantation" Reiner said before pulling her into a quick kiss. light pink wings escaped her back, She gave a nod before running off.

" Oh wow its you! Your that pitiful sekerei who can't even benifit humanity arent you a soldier!" The girl said. "Oh well to bad your going to die today!" She said before throwing sharp needles of Ice. She attempted to dodge them but they stabbed her before she could move.

"AHH!" Krista yelled before tumbling to the ground.

" Look at you! Your a stupied excuse of a sekerei. You cant even dodge an attack like that! I didn't even chant anything." lory laughed to hard causeing her hair to move over to the side revaling a sekerei symbol on her forehead.

" Your saying im a failed sekerei? Discarded number" The tone in the smaller girls voice changed from its innocent self . " My voice may not be help to humanity but At least im not discared from the sekerei plan! " She gave a loud yell sending sound waves straight into the girl nocking her down. Wings escaped krista's back as she then said her incantation." By the song I sing the sound waves that I send out to my opponent shall never harm my ashikabi BANSHEE SCREECH!" the screech was loud enough To disract a dozen off titans. Even if you slipped a finger from over your ear they would probably bleed. As Lory fell to the groud Her eyes closed, She wasn't dead. Yet. Krista then walked over to the dying body and placed her finger over her sekerei symbol, and repeted her incantation, thus killing her.

* * *

**OKAY! this was um idk lol. Next chapter we will take place with petra's fight and sasha's fight. Along with ymir's. I just wanted to skip into action because its the fifth chapter you know things have to be getting awsome by now lol. And about those smut's look out for chapters 7,8, and 9. (HEHE rating will change ) I am rushing through this and updates may begin to get smaller because I have a project now soooo sry. I will be going through this to edit and I'm sorry if some things won't make sense because after writing im tired and wanna eat or sleep and I rush through the editing part I hope you enjoyed and reveiw if you wanna. Or don't I still know people are reading each day by the count going up each day wich makes me happy! bye bye love you all**


	6. chapter 5, Kusano

**I am soo sorry! I don't know how but I somhow forgot to write... Dang sorry I guess.**

**Ok I HONESTLY do this a lot. I will write somthing then think and plan to write the next part a certain way, Next chapter ends up being the something I didn't even think I was going to type. So I am very sorry about that,The fights will not be like last chapters wich was Actually the worst chapter of em all! What was I thinking. So again sorry lol. and so sorry for crappy grammar. when I went back to edit my body was like FOOOOD FOOOOOOOOOD FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MUST HAVE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. and I really wanted to just update sooo yah. lol. btw this IS chapter 5 because chapter three I belive was just a explination but 1,2 ,4,and 5**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own sekerei or SnK/Attack on Titan**

**If I did some people would be actually alive and some dead in both animes, **

**Just saying**

* * *

**PETRA POV**

_**Chapter 5 **_

Its dark, But also warm. I can feel a soft sheet under me and strong arms wrapped around me. Honestly I am surprised i'm alive. My leg feels broken but I know it will be heeled by krista's song.

" Stop thinking so much petra and go back to sleep" A soft but sharp murmur spoke. I made an uncomfortable noise as I shifted and closed my eyes once more in attempt to sleep. Its not just me who is badly hurt. Krista's vocal cords won't work for her incantation in a long time, Mikasa's leg is singed from foot to thigh, three of hange's ribs are broken, Sasha is cut in so many places I can't even remeber the number, And ymir...she is unconscious. Thinking about what happend during the battles are horrible. Four sekereis died in the Military Police, 13 in Garrison , and 5 in the Survey Corps. Seems like if things continue like this Garrison will be wiped out then slowly...the same for us will happen. Unless a change in events happens."Petra, Im serious. Stop thinking about this we will be fine, because even if our branch looses. You will be one of those three left removed Levi's hands from their placement and sat up, wincing as pain shot up her leg._ Tch knowing Levi he is goning to use this as an excuse for me not to go on the next expidition if I don't heal fast._

" I-I just can't stop thinking about it! What am I supposed to do, mope around and act like people are not dying every day!" Levi shushed her with a quick kiss.

" It's to late for you to be yelling like this petra" He said before collapsing back onto the bed. " sleep petra". She groaned in annoynce before doing the same and closing her eyes once more. Only this time falling alsleep.

* * *

**Normal POV ( It's the next day)**

" Arimin, can you help with my bandages. It hurts when I try and change them" Mikasa wined as she tugged on a loose bandage. Arimin just rolled his eyes, still he agreed and began to unravel her bandages. They were wrapped around her burnt leg tightly , Like a cast would. Once the were off he applied a cream around some of the not-yet healed parts." Sorry" she mumbled causeing him to stop in his tracks.

" Why are you sorry?" Arimin questioned

" I don't know. I just felt like I needed to apologize?" She said looking off into space. He had a questioning look on his face, But it was quckly hidden under his blond bangs as he looked down to wrap her leg in fresh bandages. Mikasa grabbed her boot next to her and slipped it on her wrapped foot, Everyone was making a big deal about her injury. She could still walk perfectly fine, with a small limp that is. A soft knock at the door was heard.

"Mikasa, Arimin. Breakfast is ready are you to dressed?" A soft but worn out voice spoke.

" Yah were coming out now." Arimin spoke up first. Taking Mikasa's hand they walked out the door.

" Hey Arimin, do you think petra is already back to cooking?" Mikasa asked.

" Maybe, but it could be sasha's cooking she's pretty good at it. Or Krista cooked." Arimin responded. Mikasa shrugged as they entered the dining room. People sat at differnt tables, some looked traumatized, Others worried. But the real question was since when do ashikabi's and sekereis sit at opposite tables. And aside from a few normal convorsations the whole room felt like they were in a morge! almost everyone was already sitting down. So they grabbed their food and joined the corrct table. And for about 20 minutes the sekerei tables were silent. The tables with ashikabis was way to loud. Most didn't seem that upset. A couple of laughs here and there so it was nice to know they put the battle behind them. Sasha bit her lower lip, in annoynce.

" Can't we do somthing besides eating in total silence." She spoke up.

" W-Well._Cough_. What would we._Cough. _Talk about?" Krista attempted to say.

" How about come up with adorable couple names!" Hange said cheerfully. Serveral confused looks stared at her in response." What its better than just sitting here feeding our face." she defended.

" Okay then since you came up with the Idea you go first" Mikasa said bluntly as she stared at the overly excited sekerei. Hange sat there staring at the sky for a moment. " Ah Erange! OH or maybe Haren! Wich one sounds better?"Petra giggled at the silly names her friend had came up with." Okay then if you can laugh so much miss ral why don't you think of one for you and levi!" Petra's laughing stopped as she sat in her seat staring at her food.

"Uh. I have no idea... Rivetra? I guess" she said. the names for each other started getting weirder and weirder, Springles, Mikamin, Bertmir,Resta.

" Sasha did you just say springles? Are you still hungry?" Ymir said as she passed her water to krista.

" Don't be dissing the springles!" a round of laughs, came out due to

" I'm fine. " she said before letting out a round of coughs."really I don't need your-_ Cough cough cough"_

" SEE! This is why I told you unless you are going to die DO NOT use your incantation! You know your effect can be fatal, you're lucky you can still say anything." Even with Krista and Ymir already having ashikabi's it wasn't hard to question if Ymir still like Krista and was overprotective.

" Sorry to change the subject but when do we start training again? For both the next expidition and the Sekerei plan?" Mikasa piped up.

" I don't know a lot but levi said that due to the number of ceased functioning sekerei's it's harder to pick a date, And since there is so many injured maybe for about another two to three weeks. As for the Sekerei Plan that depends on who heals up the quickest then we just train the able ones up until the next big event or until one of us gets attacked ." Petra explained. Mikasa just hummed in response as she looked at her leg.

" And who gets to deside when we can fight?" she asked.

" Our ashikabis as usual" Petra said standing with her empty plate. _Wonderful, just wonderful. Knowing arimin I won't be able to fight for the next month or two,_Mikasa thought.

* * *

" Can I go outside! please!" Her long blond hair bounced as she jumped up and down begging to see some nature.

" I don't know kusano. Your a rare sekerei, unlike being born to have an ashikabi you were born to be a sekerei and ashikabi's child. People can still force emerge you and do bad things. I want to make sure your ready to be sent out into your correct branch before anything like that could happen." Miya said.

" But, I haven't gone outside in forever! And you promised if I could keep my power stable for a week I could see the lake!" Kusano's dark glassy eyes stared into the woman's sole, she did promise little ku.

" All rigt ku. But stay neer me." Miya and the little girl walked outside and down the trail behind the sekerei headquaters. Soon stopping at a lake, the water was still with flowers and frogs bordoring around it. Ku's eyes widend with excitment as she trotted down to the lake a cat sat there swatting at the water trying to catch a fish.

" Hey kitty!" she said reacing her hand out. The cat looked to the little girl's high pitced voice calling out to it. " I'll help you get some food!" at an instant a blade of grass grew, and like a fising pole caught a fish without delay and placed it down to the cat. " Sorry fishy, but kitty must survive to." The cat nuzzled kusano's hand as she went to her meal and feasted.

" Ku, I think we should head back now." miya said walking up to the little girl.

" Aw, Okay! Bye-Bye kitty! " she said before leaving the lake with Miya. As they walked they heard hard and quick footsteps behind them. You could hear something sarp being dragged across the ground with the unison of steps.

" Hey little girl, were's your mommy?" A dark voice called. Miya shot up and turned around blocking ku in an instant.

" Mrs. Miya. Is she one of those bad sekereis" Ku said peeking from beind Miya.

Miya ignored her question." Why do you have a scythe! I was told number 06 Annie is the only sekerei with a scythe power."

" Everyone mistakes me for Annie when they see my scythe but our powers do completely differnt things! For example from this far distance I can easaly cut you head off Like this!" She said swinging her scythe. Miya cried out as her eye was cut out , she fell to the ground leaving Ku unprotected. " There, Now for you little girl. She's ungarded make her emerge and lets go!" a quick hand grabed Ku's chin forceing her to look at him. He brougt his lips down to her's in attempt to kiss her.

"NOOOO!" she screamed as she coverd his lips before they could touch her. She kicked him in is soft spot before giving her a chance to run. Tears streamed down er face as she looked over to a dying Miya. She screamed as plants shot up from the ground. One single Vine like plant looped around her. It was as thick as a tree stump and due to her power, _unbreakable. _ she layed down and curled up as tears streamed down he little girls face . Small snuffling noises came from her.

" Please, Mommy, daddy..._ Help me"_

* * *

"AHHH"

"AHHH"

Mikasa and arimin shot up and screamed in unison. " D-Did you see what I saw?" Mikasa asked as she pulled the covors around her more.

" Yah...ku."

* * *

**ANNNNND Im gonna end it here because you people need to deal with it! #cliffhanger**

**Did I just, never mind! I hope you loved this capter as much as I DID ENJOY WRITING IT! I was re-watcing sekerei to see if I could find some scenes and after re-watching SnK I thougt of how I could do this chapter. If you love the Idea of Mikasa and Arimin getting a CHILD to protect during sekerei war and war against the Titans tell me If I should continue the concept in this story. OR if you hate it tell me to because... I need to know if the amount of veiws the story is getting is good or bad. some people may not like it... AGAIN sorry I forgot to update but next update should be up tusedayish wednsdayish.**

**and bye-bye**

**:3**


	7. chapter 6, increaseing your power

HEEEY!** I decided to keep the whole ku thing because this ship has no love! and i have like a plot for like 2 more books of this so exspect a lot more updates. I don't have a date for updates really so just be on alert! Sometimes My computer is like yes you may use me for your own purposes, and other times it like " Finish your homework! HAHAHA NOPE!" Crashes. But it's still my baby and I love you! ( Strokes screen) hehe I know I'm weird but you know you love it! Anyways I hope you like this chapter and three of my keys are jammed so c,p and I forgot the other one may not work. Let me try and fix it hold u. (omg see I meant hold up)**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC C you will work! CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC I command you to work!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP WORK! I NEEEED YOUR POWER PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**I think they will work better now hehe**

**(im soo sorry for lack of update! honestly i don't even think anyone is reading this though)**

**PS. Prepare for Arimika smut, very bad Arimika smut.**

**:3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Mikasa splashed water onto her face and gave a sigh. _Why did she say mommy and daddy, I'm not pregnant? _She shook her head as she stepped out the bathing booth with a towel wrapped around her.

"Mikasa, you ok?" petra asked, a little sudssy soap fell from her hair ask she turned to ask the question.

" Not really, It's just ive been dreaming" She replied hoping to stump petra so she would drop the subject.

" So a connected dream with you and arimin or just you?" Petra piped up. _I forgot, Petra is close to one of the girls who works for the govornment. She must know a lot about sekereis. _Mikasa let out a sigh and mummbled "Connected"

"Would you mind telling me?" She asked standing. Mikasa shook her head no and begand to tell. "It's a differnt one every time. Only its about the same person, a...a little girl. Strange thing is she looks like arimin only she has dark eyes like me. Shes tough but has a sweet soft side and loves nature. Her hair is incredibly long and blond but styled like mine. Her name is Kusano, so far for the past three days after the major battles we started dreaming about this little girl learning bit by bit about her. The first dream was a simple introduction but two people were walking with her, their faces were blurred so I couldn't tell who they were. She called them her parents, and they walked her down to some pond. But it seemed like she was dreaming and we were seeing the dream with her. She woke up crying and some lady comforted her. when I awoke from the dream I wanted to cry to. I felt like I was sad but nothing really that sad had happend"

* * *

_" Daddy look! a birdy!" Kusano jumped with glee as she pointed to the bird._

_" Don't be so loud Ku. If you are then you'll scare it away." The boy said lowering himself to his daughter's level to wisper softly._

_" Only if you're quiet, It will come over here. Remeber animals and all of nature loves you because of your power as a sekerei ku ." The dark haired girl said lowering to their position to do the same._

* * *

" Then the next night We lerned the lady's name who was looking after ku- Oh sorry, Kusano. Her name is Miya and she told her that she would only make it in this world if her parents took her in. She is a sekerei born to be the child of a sekerei and ashikabi. Only four other children are like her. two boys and two other girls, so basicly a total of five innocent children a born to be the children of people, and it wasn't either of their choices! the three girls will soon be sent out to the survey corspes and the one boy will go to garrison while the other to military police. she said they were born for couples with great futures so at least that makes sense.

* * *

_" Ku you must remeber your not a normal sekerei" Miya said holding the crying girl._

_" But- what if they don't want me! Then what will I do Miya! where will I go?" she shook as she cried thinking of all of the down sides. It's true during the last sekerei plan two people gave up their children and the secret they kept from everyone is those children are now workers of the govornment. Some of them turned on the government so now they try and go after other child sekereis. They then force them to emerge make them family and their goal is to make sure no other sekerei like they used to be gets parents._

_" Kusano the people who gave up their children were in the military police! You know how they are. They only take the strong and most belive children are the least of their concern. Your being sent out to the survey corspes and trust me... this young lady and young man will not neglect you." Miya said as she rubbed the crying girls back._

* * *

"Then today I woke up to the worst one... Kusano she's all alone and for some reason I feel her pain. I can hear her crys for help. I wanna hold her and cry with her, explain this to me petra! I-I don't understand it." Mikasa confessed with her head hung low.

" I think, You know why your feeling this. You just can't belive it can you. Your lucky its rare to get a kid." Petra said with a smile on her face._ If anyone Petra deserves a child more than me. She would make a perfect mother not to mention that levi would be able to protect the child. _Mikasa just simply sighed.

" Lets just get dressed we have training today" She said walking to the sink.

* * *

Fire flew across the yard and hit sasha in her stomach. She fell to the ground and winced as she stood.

" Give up yet?" Ymir said standing casually with only a few cuts. Sasa shook her head no as her flying discs apeared at her sides again knocking any fire coming at her. She twirled out of the way of a flame her right disc left her side and cirlcled around Ymir's leg causeing her to fall. They fought for at least an hour more. until they colasped from lack of energy.

" You're getting better." ymir said wipeing blood from her lip.

" You two, sorry you can't practice with crista. Now your stuck with me" sasha said rubbing her burned hand.

" I wouldn't want to practice with crista if I was getting stronger" Ymir said leading sasha away.

"Well that makes me feel wonderful!" sasha said walking after her frantically.

* * *

**Armin POV**

It was late. Not to mention hot. The thing Mikasa hated most about the heat was, well everything. At least it wasn't winter, she cant stand the cold.I didn't mind either that much. I just gave a sigh and rubbed my temples. First we have to worry about titans next the sekerei plan and now I appearently have a child. If anything this is the stress corps. Not to mention I heard the more sexual contact you have with your sekerei the stronger he or she gets. Knowing how bad the military police wants to win everything ther're probably mating like rabbits over there. But still if mikasa were to get stronger, maybe just maybe we would increase her chance at surviving. Damnit! Stop thinking like that the only way you could do that is if we...we. Arms wrapped around my neck in a comforting hug, I nearly flinched until I felt a section of silkly hair on my neck.

" Are you ok'' She said softly kissing my cheek. I nodded and gave another sigh. When she did things like that I was tied between it being conforting or intimate. Her fingers coiled in my hair, It became a habit of hers after a while. Sometimes I wake up to just feeling my hair being messed with or I'll fall asleep sensation of her dainty fingers tangling between my golden locks. Sometimes I did the same, Only when I was overly stressed and needing some sort of relief I'd always mess with that curl that goes down the center of her face. "Dosen't seem like it, there seems to be a lot on your mind. Can't you just come to bed already." She complained. I made a _Hmpf _noise before shaking my head. Honestly as much as I wanted to I couldn't sleep. Not with all of that on my mind at least.

" It's just, I can't decide on something and theres a lot to worry about right now" I replied bluntly hoping she would drop the concept and leave.

" Well I can only solve one of your problems. Honestly as much as I wish it was my decision on wether or not I was ready it would be yes." She murmured close to my ear. I swear even without seeing her I could just picture the smirk on her face right now. I just gave a gulp as I felt my cheeks warm. "I'm serious though. if it means being able to protect you and help us win then why not."

" I just don't think... I mean it's not very respectful to like this should be **your** decision not mine. I-Its not that I don't want to!" I cut myself off before anything dumb came out of my stupid mouth. One of her fingers stroked my cheek tenderly causeing my cheeks to warm. _As long as we both trust each other it should be fine._ I heard. It scared me sometimes when she said things like that i my head. although she told me I used to have a habit of saying things to her a lot. I turned around from my placement on the bed on to have her soft lips collide with mine. Her tongue ran over my lips seeking an entrance . I parted my lips and let her tongue slip inside. When it came to stuff like this she was always in control, and to be honest I didn't mind. My arms seemed to have lost control or something because one reached up and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. While the other looped around and grasped her hip. She let out a soft moan before we broke apart letting a string of saliva stretch across our mouths. She felt hot to the touch. It was like when we first found out she was my sekerei. She panted as her hands went straight for her button down. Quickly un-buttoning the shirt. _Shes already taking her cloths off do something! _Something in the back of my head spoke. Quickly I pulled my shirt over my head, But once it was removed she was already messing with her front hook bra. Her hands seemed to be _Shaking _but not because she was nervous or anything, simply due to her body heat.

" I got it" I said quickly as my hands reached out and unclipped the bra. As soon as that dropped to the floor she practically ripped off her pjs. I didn't want to just sit there so I did the same, Just slower. Once we were fully naked she brought my lips back to hers. One of her legs wrapped around my hip and flipped our placement I was now on top of her. _Wonderful, now im in control. as if I have an idea what to do. _I lowerd myself to her neck biting at the tender skin. My tounge circled around bite mark, reciveing a moan from her. I then sucked on the area. _Sorry if this leaves a mark. It _wouldn't be the first time I left my mark on her anyway. when I pulled away the area was now red, I just hoped I hadn't hurt her. She sat up with _NEED _gleaming in her eyes. She began to kiss down my chest ,slowly she went _ down _and _down. _Until she gently took my member in her hand. I let out a quiet grunt. She began to move her hand in a slow up and down motion. Her mouth lowerd before licking around my tip. I moaned aloud taking her hair in hand and lightly gripping tender gentle sucks and strokes became more rough and faster. Her hand went to go stroke her own sex. When she stopped I was more than ready for her. She layed back and I crawled on top of her. Slowly I began to inch my way inside, causeing her to gasp. Her body quiverd as a whine escaped her lips. I began to gain a rythm with my thrusts. She bit hard on her bottom lip in attempt to silence any noises. Not even a minute later a quiet " F-faster" came from her. Listening, I increased my thrusts. More quiet moans and whines came from her. Mikasa's arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. My tounge slipped into her mouth danceing with hers. As if it was a need to please her my hand moved down to stroke her bud. A high pitched whine was muffled in my mouth from her. After a while of stroking I then pulled out of her slowly. Moving down to her sex's level I ran my tounge over her walls. Her hands entangled in hy hair as she moaned. It circled over her bud before sinking inside of her. Once again she quiverd. After a while of pleaseing her a liquid filled inside of her. She came as a whine escaped her lips.

After moving from that position I layed down staring up at the ceiling panting. Mikasa lay next to me only half asleep on my arm. We stayed like that for a while. Mikasa suddenly spoke up.

" Armin? are you awake?" she mummbled

"Mhm" I replied

" I love you" She said before closing her eyes.

" I love you to" I said rubbing her back tenderly.

* * *

**Dear people who didn't read authors note **

** I tried to warn you! well now the rating is M and again sorry for lack of update. This took me two days to write just because I get so uncomfortable writing smuts/lemons of whatever you call them ok! honestly though I'm not sure if I should really continue this or not. Next chapter will focus on erehan and Arimika sooo prepare! Like always excuse my horrible grammar! and yah bye**

**:3**


End file.
